The function of this Core is to provide the three scientific projects with the best possible resources for the acquisition, processing, interpretation and management of PET and MRI data. Specifically, we will 1) maintain all computer system and network hardware and software; 2) provide support and training for PET and computer users; 3) assure data integrity; 4) develop, maintain and validate the image processing and data analysis software that are necessary for the research.